


This Chair Ain't Big Enough...

by ogawaryoko



Series: Tiger's Tumblr Ficlets' Translations [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Crossdressing Sherlock, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mob Boss John, Moll Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑帮老大John和他的小情人Sherlock。</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Chair Ain't Big Enough...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/gifts).
  * A translation of [This Chair Ain't Big Enough...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431238) by [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck). 



“你说什么，宝贝？”John朝天花板吹出一股淡青色的烟雾，细长的金色眉毛上挑；随后让Sherlock从他指间拿走了香烟。当那双饱满丰润的唇含住过滤嘴时，John甚至能听见某位客人不自在地动了动脚。

“我说了好多呢，大人。”Sherlock伏在John胸前，伸长胳膊把烟灰弹进一个精致的水晶烟灰缸里。他的裙摆——穿裙子很可能是一种转移视线的策略，当然不乏裙子能够使他的双腿更迷人的原因啦——随着动作沿大腿往上滑。墙边的一名保安咬着拳头咳嗽一声，换来Sherlock挑逗的一瞥。他重新站好，开口道：“我刚才讲，Fleet大街上的Morris一家人，已经三个礼拜没付保护费了。我还说Morton和Waylights被Tottenham法院起诉的事儿，最近一直在查我们的账目，得好好保护起来。”Sherlock靠着椅子扶手，手指把玩John那头抹了发油的短毛。“我说我们面前的Mr.Slaney心里清楚，他惹出了多大的麻烦。”

那个出生于Chicago的大佬双手一把攥紧帽子，微微摇晃着，咳嗽道：“我。我。Mr.Watson，先生……我知道自己……”

“够了。”John一挥手打断他的话。这场会已经该死地开了一整天，他只想喝杯热咖啡再来根烟，最好还能有机会狠狠操一下身上的小情人兼最好搭档的屁股。“Abe，给你三天滚出伦敦。要是再让我看见你或者听到你的消息，你就等着Dixie来收拾吧。懂吗？”

Slaney结结巴巴地说了些诸如可以、很同意之类的话，逃出房间。“你们几个也出去吧。”John对保镖们说，后者道着晚安鱼贯而出。“上帝，这会开起来真是没玩没了。过来，宝贝。”John搂住Sherlock的腰把他拉到大腿上。

在椅子轻声的抗议下，Sherlock按熄了香烟，跨坐在John的大腿上。John拉高他的裙子，听见条纹布料撕拉一声，好像脱线的样子。不过Sherlock不在乎，反正John会买新的。事实上这完全就是一种情趣游戏。“嗯哼。你好像把撕我的衣服当成自己的分内事啦。”Sherlock调笑着，贴过去用舌头舔舐John的耳廓。

“嗨，我干得很努力好嘛。”John用手掌摸着Sherlock的大腿，往上滑，探进裙底。

“你可努力了。”Sherlock勾起嘴角，视线落到两人之间，落在John某个藏在裤子里的，粗壮硬挺的部位上。挺括的布料都鼓起来了，顶在Sherlock的大腿内侧。Sherlock按着那个饱满的地方，拉开John的裤子拉链，把他掏了出来。“今晚想要你操我。”他套弄着那根东西，声音低沉得不可思议，“我才不管你要多久才能满足，总之一定要在轿车后座狠狠操我。就算不得不把车停到路边也好。你得从后面干进来，抓着我的头发，让我把座椅弄得一塌糊涂。”他的另一只手也伸进裙摆抓住了John的。John，正因发现Sherlock外衣里面一丝不挂而情不自禁地闷哼。

Sherlock把腿张得更大，压低了身体，两人的性器都贴到一起。John很粗大。美妙极了，形状也很棒，简直无可挑剔。

“就这样吗，宝贝？”John抬手抚摸Sherlock的卷毛，拉扯着，把梳理整齐的发卷儿都弄乱。然后他猛力拽住把Sherlock的脑袋往后拉，拉得他尖叫。

他们的手指四处摸索，Sherlock挺腰。“就是那样，大家伙。”他转头咬住John的手腕，笑容间露出了牙齿。等他放开John的性器，摇晃着腰肢让那根东西滑进两片臀瓣后，就更得意了。他现在满脑子想的就是要John全部插进来，一秒也不多等，要多疯狂有多疯狂。他舔着自己的手指，伸向后方揉弄小穴。

“不，Sherlock，宝贝，不行。你还没——操你的Sherlock！”

扩张和灼痛感觉太好，尽管身体尚未打开，John那粗壮的头部却已顶戳着穴口。在纵情的呻吟和一连串咒骂后，裙子直接被弄脏了。

John沿着Sherlock的脖子一路亲吻，把变凉的精液涂抹在Sherlock温热的皮肤上。“给我半小时和一杯咖啡，我会给你一切。”

站起来之后，Sherlock抚平衣着，让下摆还可以差不多得体地遮挡住自己。他整理了一下头发确保不再有任何地方乱翘，就掏着John的外套口袋找出一盒烟。“要是你能把时间缩短到二十五分钟，我就告诉你，哪一帮人又在密谋着这个周末去抢银行的事儿。”


End file.
